This invention relates to a fluidized bed steam generator and more particularly, to such a steam generator of the natural circulation type utilizing only vertically arranged heating surfaces to cool the fluidized beds.
Several types of fluidized bed steam generators have been proposed in the past. However, these steam generators generally include one or more tube bundles of horizontally disposed tubes located above or immersed within the fluidized bed. In such designs, circulation pumps are required to maintain minimum fluid velocities within the horizontal heating surface. Furthermore, the heretofore suggested designs generally do not lend themselves to shop assembly of the steam generator.